efedfandomcom-20200216-history
GWF Gold Rush
GWF's first rpv and every championship is on the line. Results *3 - Quan Chi distracted the ref and Shang use a chair on Brian's head and nail him with the Soul Splitter in the final moments of the match. After the match, a group of masked men ambushed The Deadly Alliance and Brian & Stewie Griffin at the same time. The screen fades as the group leaves the battered bodies. *5 - Out of nowhere, the same group of masked men pushed the ladder over sending everyman either in the ring or outside of it. They began to beat mercilessly everyman in this match then left the scene. *7 - In the final moments of the match, Altair picked up Red X and kick him in the nuts. By doing that, Altair turn his back to the GWF Universe. Then 17 was going to hit Altair. They stand face to face, but what happened next was unreal. Altair & Android 17 turned their backs on the GWF Universe. Altair picked Red X up and hit him with Assassin's Creed. Followed by a Power Falling Star (450 Splash) by Android 17. Android 17 pinned Red X for the elimination. Then Android 17 taped Altair on the forehead and Altair dropped. Android 17 then pinned him and won the GWF CHAMPIONSHIP!! After the match, the masked men came out and both they, Altair, and Android 17 were attacking Red X at the same time. Then the masked men took their masks off and the masked men were revealed as Majin Buu, M. Bison, Megatron, and Slade. Slade grabbed a mic and told the crowd "The beginning of the end for GWF. From Warzone GM Lexi22 to the custodial staff. Everyone will be DEAD ON ARRIVAL!!! Starting with Red X." Altair grabs Red X and hits him with a Assassin's Creed, followed by a a Chocolate Beam (Spear) followed by Pummeled To Dust (Jackhammer) but then Alucard theme played and he ran down to the chamber. But Alucard turned his back on GWF Universe hitting Red X with Symphony of the Night. Alucard was apart of this even when he was being attacked during his match. Megaton with a Deceptive Bomb (Batista Bomb) and Slade hit Red X with a Slade Strike (Irish Curse Backbreaker). Android 17 goes to the top of the pod and nails a Power Falling Star off the pod. Then finally after their attack on Red X, Dead on Arrival raise all their hands in victory as the screen fades to black. GWF Championship Elimination Chamber Match Results Breakouts Championship 9 Woman Top Rope Battle Royal Miscellaneous Facts *A group of masked guys were talking to each other in a room backstage about something bad will happen later on the show and it will mark the complete obliteration of the GWF Locker Room and the complete destruction of GWF as well. *Earlier in the event, the same group of masked guys attacked Alucard somewhere backstage. Category:Global Wrestling Federation Category:GWF CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2012